


烛

by ganche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 桃辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche





	烛

古色古香的房间，那扇永远对外人紧闭的大门。关着的，都是郭老板最爱的玩意儿。  
张磊跪坐在坚硬冰凉的大理石地上，大气也不敢出，屁股光滑的皮肤紧紧压在后脚跟上。桌子旁跳跃的烛火一窜一窜，将男孩的脸映照的一片惨白。  
他一丝不挂，四肢被亮红的丝带捆的紧紧实实，像一个被包装好的礼盒一样，在脖子后面打了一个蝴蝶结。一条丝带顺着他的脊柱绕过脖子，又原路返回，顺着臀沟消失在阴影处。  
他没想到这次会被发现。一定是出卖了自己，那个和猪一样的男人，是姐夫的手下。男孩曾经用自己的身体换回来让他保守秘密，为此，他必须每周都忍受那个男人油腻的玷污和接吻。  
作为一个被人养着的娇花，他知道自己没资格拥有正常的感情，和那个酒吧认识的姑娘在小巷里接吻的时候，他想，你还真能打死我不成。  
他忘了郭老板远远比自己强大的多，有经验的多。  
所以当他被他的手下几乎捆绑着抓回来，四肢被按在地上，当众扒光衣服扔到房间里，一丝恐惧油然而生。  
这来源于现在门外的脚步声，那个正推门而入的人。

郭老板穿着长衫马褂坐在椅子上，冲身边人挥了挥手，几个人立刻冲上来将他拖到郭老板目前，双腿被迫分开同肩宽，双手背后捆绑的姿势使他下体的春光一览无余，甚至双腿间丝带上的铃铛都一清二楚。任谁也想不到，平日里玉树临风的张二爷，大褂下面竟是这等艳光。胸部一对乳房涨得如生完孩子的少妇一样大小，雪白的双峰上坠着两颗晃晃悠悠的大红果，鲜艳的像刚采的樱桃，叫人恨不得一口啃噬上去。即便是他直直的跪着，瘦削的背部依旧和隆起的丰满臀部形成一道诱惑的曲线，看得人血脉膨胀。  
周围人看的口干舌燥，郭老板看的却怒火丛生。  
“我当整夜不回家是干什么去了，原来学会出去勾人了”男人冷笑。  
张磊将头深深的埋了下去，也不辩解什么。  
一条红丝带在他的玉体上绕的百转千回，末端被老爷拉在手里。老爷向身旁示意，随即男孩被架了起来，双腿劈开绑到桌子上。手下人趁机在他饱满的乳房上揩了几把油，另一个则偷偷将手伸入他的身后，揉搓着男孩的下体。谁不想尝尝这个细皮嫩肉的金丝雀。往常他被郭老板保护的好好的，今日终于得了机会。  
男孩一阵愤怒和羞耻涌了上来，他大喊:  
“你们这帮畜生!”  
他蜷起身子躲避他们的手，“你们怎么敢对主子动手!”  
老爷却平静的吸着烟斗，并没有阻止他们的行动。见状，一个手下冷笑着拎高了男孩的一条腿，抡圆了巴掌狠狠向男孩的屁股蛋上掴去，轻蔑的说:  
“我们在执行命令，老实点!”  
说完，忙趁男孩不备，用被撕破的内裤堵上了张磊的嘴。  
男孩一向被老爷娇养，哪里受过下人这种侮辱，他心里又羞又愤，却身不能动口不能言。一时间，眼里蓄满了泪水。  
老爷终于放下茶杯，走到桌子旁。男孩被迫仰躺在桌子上，纤细的脚踝被绳子捆住举过头顶。像小孩换尿布一样的姿势，这样他的屁股连同私处一起都旋在半空中被所有人看的一清二楚。手下们此刻都贪婪的睁大眼睛，把他粉嫩的肛门，连同收缩的小穴一起尽情饱览。男孩死死的闭上眼，维护着最后一点尊严，心里产生了恨不能立刻死的欲望。

男人在故意给他难堪，他一向擅长摧垮这些小崽子，然后控制他们。  
他俯下身，指尖扫过他眼角的泪滴，右手执的散鞭突然高高举起，“嗖”的一下贯穿了男孩的臀，  
立刻浮起一道红的发亮的印痕。  
男孩不受控制的喊了出来，纤细的腿在空中颤抖。他绝望，知道这次应该是逃不掉。  
他俯下身吸吮着张磊的乳头，他的胸部被牙齿紧紧包裹，一阵阵发涨。他开始用舌头和牙齿去啃咬张磊的双峰，男孩的呼吸声越来越急促，身下的阴茎涨起来，无助的暴露在空气中。  
郭老板轻蔑的笑着拎起他的阴茎看了看，就像拎起一直小鸟儿，或者讨论一斤猪肉，用手尽情的撩拨着他的两颗小球。他粗暴的掰开张磊的股沟，狠狠插入一只手指搅动，男孩感到身下被强暴得像撕裂一般，强忍着眼泪，发出一声接一声的呻吟。

烛火一跳一跳的，光影里男人的双眼却格外闪亮。他在施与，在占有，他不顾男孩的疼痛将一盏烛火倾覆于男孩后背上空，男孩被蜡油灼烧的浑身一颤。  
红色的蜡油在男孩身上游走，留下一道道触目惊心的暗红。他终于忍不住大声颤抖着哭喊:  
“爸爸，求你饶了我吧……饶了我吧，我再也不敢了”他语无伦次的哭叫着。  
郭老板不为所动，他透过金丝镜仔仔细细的将蜡烛顺着男孩的后背，一路将蜡油洒到尾椎。一边倒一边问，  
:“我的儿，舒服吗?”  
张磊慌恐的摇摇头，姐夫如此亲昵的叫他，多半不会有好事发生。  
郭老板放下油灯，仔细的触摸着张磊后背被灼烧的肌肤。蜡油已经渐渐凝固，在他的背上结成水红的一道道细流，像是被鞭打过一样妖艳。  
张磊的呼吸随着郭老板手的游走不停的变幻着，他的身体似乎爱上了这近乎施虐般的揉搓，下体颤颤巍巍的立了起来，他甚至有些渴望郭老板的手在他的肌肤上停留更久。  
“真是下贱!”  
郭老板仿佛看穿了他的想法，朝他屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，他痛的左摇右摆，浑身的蜡痕也像柳丝一般飘摇。  
郭老板解下张磊身上的束缚，把他从桌子上抱了下来，放在房间中央黑天鹅绒的椅子上。他迫切吻着张磊的唇，牙齿包住唇瓣细细吮弄，像要把他的心脏也吸出来。  
“疼吗?”他拭过男孩眼角的眼泪。  
“疼”男孩蜷缩在他的怀里，眼神满是不安和惊惧。郭老板来回抚摸着张磊的后背，安慰着男孩。摸着摸着，手就不老实的滑进了两瓣之间的缝隙。他的手尽情在男孩身下摸索了一会儿，突然在某个点狠狠一拧，张磊忍不住流出了猫一样的淫叫。  
想射吗？ 郭老板低头问张磊，张磊不知所措的点点头。  
好儿子，可是你犯错了，今天就不许了。郭老板很严肃。

张磊害怕着向后躲，却被仰躺着绑在椅子上，四肢都被绳子栓的死死的。郭老板一把揪住他双峰上一颗红豆狠狠拧了一圈，张磊疼的直尖叫。  
郭老板附身吮上男孩的一只奶子，用力嘬起来。他先用舌头在乳晕周围打转，刺激，见男孩已经按捺不住，摩擦双腿，便一口狠狠的将男孩的乳峰吞进，吐出，用舌头拨弄着那饱蘸了水的红果。男孩被吸得发涨，晕头晕脑挺起胸想要更多，这下中了郭老板的意，郭老板索性腾出两只手一起尽情揉搓他的乳房。张磊香汗淋漓，娇喘连连，似乎已经动了深情。  
郭老板摸索到了打火机，偷偷点燃了身后的红烛。趁张磊不注意一把将他的四肢压在身下动弹不得，径直向那对雪白的奶子上滴下蜡油。乳尖本就经郭老板的吮吸十分敏感，遇到高温更是反射般涨大了。胸口一跳一跳的疼和痒，像有人不停的拉扯又按回，张磊在不停的高温刺激中达到了高潮。  
他的腿被折到胸口，下面大敞四开，幽深的洞口翕张着，浑浊的液体不停的喷涌出来。  
郭老板用黑布蒙上了张磊的眼睛，一瞬间陷入黑暗，他惊慌失措。随即蜡油被滴到了男孩柔嫩的大腿根上，张磊昂着脖子尖叫出来。蜡油顺着大腿根滑落到男孩的臀缝间，小穴像烧着了一般灼热和痛苦，前端的阴茎也慢慢渗出水。  
随着蜡油在大腿根灼烧，堆积，凝固，男孩的粗喘声也越来越大。郭老板却坏心眼的抓住他阴茎前端，用指甲轻轻骚刮龟头嫩肉，前端慢慢渗出了一股黏液，男孩被他姐夫勾引的快要到了高潮。  
姐夫却眼疾手快的将蜡烛对准张磊的前端倾斜下去，霎时间阴茎前端被滚烫的蜡油包裹，男孩感到身下像炸开一般，  
“啊——————别!求您!”  
男孩却在即将到达巅峰的前一刻被蜡油生生锁住了释放物，蜡油和前端渗出的白液一起渐渐凝固，将未释出的欲望死死封住。  
张磊全身的欲望都集中在了前端那一点得不到释放，他顾不得尊严和旁人了，拼命地扭动着腰缓解性欲，哭着求眼前的男人:  
“爸，姐夫——我真的知道错了，不要啊，求您让我————”他甚至渴望有人把他的身下连根拔起，又烫又痒的感觉蛰的他心发麻，终于忍不住开始崩溃大哭，眼泪源源不断的淌下了腮边。  
郭老板克制住他搂入怀中的心软，冷着脸继续将更多的蜡油滴了下来，裹住了他的阴茎，像一层厚厚的茧。他哭，他喊，但是无济于事，他只是被那个男人所掌控玩弄的一具肉体。终于，张磊的阴茎都被红红的蜡油完完全全包裹，郭老板才满意的停下手。  
男孩的双腿之间甚至缝隙都被凝固的红蜡所覆盖，点缀在男孩的酮体上，像一颗曼妙的红宝石。而这厚厚的红色硬壳，封住了年轻而旺盛的躯体，也锁住了他的灵魂。  
张磊软了身子，倒在凳子里，无力的望向天花板，前端慢慢的软了下去，耷拉在双腿间。他甚至被调教的已经无法泄出，只有身下还轻轻颤动着。  
郭老板无声无息的走上去，示意身边人都退下，一片巨大的阴影覆盖了凳子…………  
此后整夜，灯火通明，烛光尽洒。


End file.
